The literature methodology for pentaerythritol disulfite requires thionyl chloride as a reagent and as a reaction media or solvent. This means excessive use of thionyl chloride that is corrosive, expensive and lachrymose. Such prior art method thus suffers problems in handling of thionyl chloride, scale-up and cost.
As for pentaerythritol disulfate it has been reported in the literature in a low yield (17%) but no procedure is given in an Article by H. Gulyas et al in J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Comm., 1997, 2385.
Accordingly there is need and market for preparation of the above compounds that overcomes the above prior art shortcomings.
There has now been discovered a method for preparation of the above compounds that avoids excessive use of thionyl chloride with improved handling and at reduced cost.